Conventionally people have been acquiring knowledge on various topics and their points of interest through established channels that feed information in a defined way in a defined time. It has been easy to turn to a particular page of a particular newspaper to find the news on a train crash the day before, or to watch particular news broadcast to hear the latest update on the coup in the planned vacation resort. In return, it has been accepted that between the occurrences and the time the information on the occurrence becomes available is a delay, and that the choice of subjects, as well as the extent and scope of their coverage follows a defined pattern characteristic for the policy adopted for the channel. Furthermore, the amount of reporters is limited so many subjects are missed.
As a result of increased use of Internet, and other advanced communication mechanisms, the forms of providing and distributing information has recently changed. There are Internet sites where people chat on any chosen topic and bring in news and views. Succulent stories circulate quickly in the Internet and sites comprising content on such story may very quickly be visited by a mass of users. There are even sites where individual users may post video clips on any subject. Through such site postings information on any subject may become available with minimal delay. Furthermore, each of the posted contents represents an editorial view of the person who created the content and thus by viewing several contents and representations on one occurrence, the authenticity of the information, and thereby the accuracy of the news is improved. Additionally, due to the large number of virtual reporters, the amount of subjects that may be continuously covered is huge. However, material that is created practically randomly by a plurality of users and is made available in various different sites and made accessible in various different forms are extremely difficult to search systematically. The search engines are powerful but rely only in use of search terms. Since the creators typically use different terms in naming their content, finding a desired piece of information on a particular topic is yet a matter of good luck more than a result of systematic operations.